Spare time
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: COMPLETE This story is about what Dean and Sam do in there spare time. contains incest and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**Spare Time**_

Story

_**This story is about what Dean and Sam do in there spare time**_

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own the characters from Supernatural.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stood in the bathroom of a run down motel cleaning a gash on his brow that

he got while on the successful hunt that night. Leaning down to get the iodine from

the first aid kit they bring along for moments like these and started to clean the wound

when he heard Sam come back from buying dinner.

"Dean where are you?"

Dean put down the bottle of iodine and a cotton ball and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm here Sam"

Sam looked at him and frowned

"would you like me to do that for you?"

Dean became puzzled and then a mischief grin spread across his tired face. Sam sighed

"Not that Dean I was talking about fixing your wound"

Dean sighed and looked disappointed

"all right just don't get any ideas about revenge from this morning"

Sam pushed Dean down on the bed and smiled as he started to bandage the wound.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep but shaky breath as he felt his brothers hands glide

down from his face to his chest where he started to check for any more cuts and bruises.

Sam noticed that he had gone oddly silent.

"Dean are you all right?"

He nodded and suddenly grabbed hold of him and pushed him down on the bed.

and tore off his clothes. Sam gasped and put his hands on top of his head and pushed him further

down his body to where his body needed the most attention. Dean got the hint and headed

down Sam's body all the way to his cock.

Dean started to suck on it hard and fast. Sam cried out and tangled his hands into his hair.

"Dean..(pant)..Please I need..(pant)..you"

Dean grabbing hold of lubricant on the bedside table he lathered up his fingers and stuck one at a time

inside of Sam. Finally Dean spread the lubricant over his own rigid member and slipped slowly inside of

him. Slowly at first Dean started to move then he sped up faster until both couldn't take it any more and

screamed out each others names. after vigorously making out Dean and Sam lay together holding onto

each other.

"You know something Dean?"

Dean looked at him and frowned

"no what?"

Sam leaned against him and lowered his hand untill it was resting on his thigh

"well do you think we should you know be more open about our relationship?"

Dean looked down at Sam

"I do not really know"

Sam sighed and closed his eyes

"probably shouldn't seeing how we are brothers"

Dean nodded his head and both feel into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Know its short but if you like I will add more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spare Time**_

Story

_**This story is about what Dean and Sam do in there spare time**_

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own the characters from Supernatural.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat in the passenger seat staring out at the scenery as it went flying by.

Dean looked at Sam with a worried expression.

"are you all right sam?"

Sam looked at him and nodded

"Yeah I'm fine"

Dean sighed pulled over to the side of the road and turned and looked at him.

"allright Sam I know there is something wrong now tell me what is the matter?"

Sam looked at Dean and sighed and lowered his head and put it back against the head rest.

Dean sighed and leaned over and started to kiss Sam's neck. Sam moaned and moved closer

to Dean so he would be able to do more to him then kiss his neck.

"Dean...are you...sure?"

There was no response from Dean as he lowered his head further down his neck onto his chest

and start to nip and lick various places were he new his brother would like. Sam suddenly pushed

Dean away.

"I have to tell you something Dean"

Dean cocked his head to the side and looked at him

"and what is that?"

Sam looked down at the floor and quickly said

"I'mpregnant"

Dean looked at him with a puzzled expression

"what?"

"well Dean I am pregnant"

Dean looked at him and fainted. Sam quickly undid the seat belt and looked at him

and quickly took hold of his head and rested on his lap so his head would have a comfortable

place to rest. stroking his brothers hair hoping his brother would wake up soon.

Dean woke up feeling a lap underneath his head and looked up to find Sam fast asleep in his

chair. Dean sat up and looked at Sam and realised why he had fainted.

"Sam wake up we need to talk"

Sam woke up and looked at Dean

"your awake thank god"

Dean looked confused for a second and then frowned

"if this was some kind of joke Sam it is not a good one"

Sam shook his head

"It is not a joke so we have to be careful now on our hunting trips"

Dean frowned and then growled

"I am not letting you fight while you are pregnant"

Sam frowned and glared at him

"I can I'll just be more careful then before"

Dean sighed and lean closer to his brother and started to kiss his neck sliding his hands along

his chest all the way down towards his pants buckle. Sam smiled and batted his hands away. Dean

looked at him and grinned

"well isn't this something, you usually want this every time i start it up yet now your saying no what's

the world coming to?"

Sam smiled and sat up straighter and mentioned for Dean to get started on driving to Minisota.

A couple of hours later Dean looked at the sleeping Sam and smiled _I'm going to have a child_

_and Sam does not want to harm the child yet he dosen't want to stop hunting._

Sam stirred and looked at him and smiled

"so are we there yet?"

Dean nodded his head and glanced at him

"Mabye you should start researching about the Ghost what does it do?"

Sam nodded and smiled

"this will have to be a careful hunt"

Dean nodded and stopped at a light and leaned over and kissed him

"your right"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is another chapter and sorry for taking along time I've had exams and other things to do**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Spare Time**_

Story

_**This story is about what Dean and Sam do in there spare time**_

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own the characters from Supernatural.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam turned around slowly prying to god that the creature which turned

out not to be a ghost but some demon that had crossed bred with a creature

that they still hadn't figured out was not standing behind him but his luck was not

with him as the retarded looking creature roared in his face and slashed at Sam.

Dean who had seen this coming jumped up from where he had been nocked over

grabed hold of the rifle that contained builets with holy water and shot a bulet at the

creature who stopped his attack on Sam and spun around and started to charge at

Dean. Sam gasped and looked at the gun he was holding and something at the back

of his mind told him to shoot the creature.

Sam pulled the trigger and to his amazment the creature vanished. Sam rushed over

to where Dean was standing gaping like a fish. Sam laughed at the look Dean had on his face

and hugged him tightly

"lets get out of here because I can't stand being in here for another minute"

Dean and Sam walked out of the old decaying building and looked at each other and smiled

"Lets get going"

----- 9Months Later -----------

Dean watched Sam cry out for the what seemed the thousandth time. Sam cried out for the last

time and the child slipped free. Dean grinned and reached over and took hold of his beloved in

his arms and grinned.

"I love you Sam"

Sam looked up at him and smiled

"I love you to Dean"

The doctor came over with the with there child and smiled

"you have a healthy baby boy"

Dean and Sma looked at their child and smiled.

"Dean do you think that you should ring dad and tell him?"

Dean nodded and reached for his phone dialling his number he waited for the voice mail to answer

but to his surprise his father answered his phone.

"Hello Dean"

"Dad we need to talk"

"About what?"

"Somethings Happened to Sam and me"

Their dad suddenly became worried

"Dean tell me what it is"

Dean took a deep breath and grabbed hold of Sams hand

"Dad Sam and I have a child"

"WHAT!"

Dean winced and held the phone away from his ear

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GET A WOMEN PREGNANT"

"Dad calm down I...Me and Sam didn't get a women pregnant"

"Then how could you have a child unless...You didn't"

dean sighed

"Yes dad the child is ours and we are happy just wanted you to know"

Hanging up Dean turned and looked over at Sam

"So do you want to Keep hunting or do you want to just stop and raise our child"

"I think we should just raise our child"

Dean nodded

"So what do you want to name our child?"

"how bout Harry?"

"love it"

---------------- 12 Years Later ---------------------------------

Harry ran up to Dean and Sam with a smile and holding what looked like an

abandoned puppy.

"Daddy and father may i please keep this puppy?"

Dean and Sam looked at the child and grinned

"of course you may keep the child Harry"

Harry jumpped up and ran out craddling the pup in his arms. Dean turned around

and looked at Sam

"You know what Sam?"

"what?"

"I Love You"

Sam smiled

"Love you two"

**THE END**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked the story please review**


End file.
